Harrys Schuld?
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: PWP! Detaillierte Erotik! OneShot! Draco will sich an Hermine rächen und erfüllt ihr stattdessen ihren und seinen? sehnlichsten Wunsch...


_Huhu ihr Lieben:)_

_So...ich war wohl etwas zu sehr in Feiertagsstimmung! Hier kommt mein erster Versuch einen PWP zu schreiben...ok...ganz ohne Plot ist er nicht...aber viel Sinn steckt nicht dahinter! ;)_

_Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und möchte hier ganz besonders Eure Meinung dazu wissen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_**

* * *

**_

WARNUNG!

_**Diese Story dreht sich nur um das Thema Erotik und ist deshalb auch dementsprechend deutlich beschrieben! Wer das nicht lesen möchte oder darf, der lasse hiervon bitte die Finger!**_

**

* * *

**

Harrys Schuld?

‚Endlich', dachte sich Draco Malfoy und schlüpfte zurück durch das Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schülersprecher. Seine Kollegin Hermine Granger saß mal wieder mit der Nase in einem Buch auf dem Sofa und lernte.

Sie hatte es sich mit dem Rücken zum Eingang im Schneidersitz auf dem Polster des Sitzmöbels bequem gemacht und wickelte sich gedankenverloren eine Strähne ihrer langen braunen Haare um den Finger.

Langsam und so leise wie möglich schlich sich Draco näher an das Mädchen heran, um sie zu erschrecken. Doch auch dieses Mal, wie schon die hunderte Male zuvor, unterbrach sie ihn, einen Schritt von seinem „Werk" entfernt, mit einem „Untersteh dich, Malfoy!"

Draco seufzte. Doch heute würde sich das ändern. Auch wenn er nur vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte, heute würde er sie so oft erschrecken wie es ging. Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen.

Er hatte schließlich schon seit Wochen darauf hingearbeitet, die Wette gegen Harry Potter zu gewinnen, um seinen Tarnumhang für 24 lange Stunden zur Verfügung gestellt zu bekommen.

Und alles nur, um Hermine Granger alles zurückzuzahlen, was sie die letzten Monate mit ihm angestellt hatte. Es reichte ja nicht, dass sie immer genau zu wissen schien, wann er etwas gegen sie im Schilde führte. Nein!

Seit neuestem tauchte sie auch noch nachts in seinen Träumen auf und tagsüber schlich sie sich immer öfter in seine Gedanken. Selbst wenn er ein paar heiße Stunden mit Pansy verbringen wollte, hatte er dabei immer öfter Hermines Gesicht vor Augen.

Inzwischen war er sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihm einen Fluch aufgehalst haben musste, damit er ständig an sie dachte. Sie wollte ihn ganz eindeutig in den Wahnsinn treiben!

Und was hatte er für die Wette mit Potter nicht alles auf sich genommen. Hätte er verloren, hätte er einen ganzen Monat lang mit einem Button rumlaufen müssen, auf dem zu lesen gewesen wäre: „Harry Potter ist mein Held".

Gut, jemand anderem hätte das wohl kaum etwas ausgemacht, aber für Draco wäre es die grausamste Strafe gewesen, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Er hatte mit Harry darum gewettet, dass er bei zehn Versuchen, die die beiden gegeneinander starten würden, mindestens zwei Mal den Schnatz fangen würde. Harry war überheblich genug, diese Wette anzunehmen.

Also hatten sie ausgemacht, dass jeder vier Wochen Zeit hätte, sich auf den Wettkampf vorzubereiten und das Ganze mit einem magischen Vertrag besiegelt.

Draco hatte in diesen vier Wochen mehr Zeit auf seinem Besen im Training verbracht, als irgendwo anders. Und es hatte sich gelohnt. Nun hatte er einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht lang den Tarnumhang und er würde seine Zeit gut nutzen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Hermine. Er wollte ihr mit Hilfe des Umhanges einen so gewaltigen Schrecken einjagen, dass er die Panik in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

Das war sein Ziel. Sollte ihm das mehr als einmal gelingen, umso besser. Aber wenigstens einmal wollte er Hermine so richtig Angst einjagen!

Dazu musste er sie aber erst einmal in Sicherheit wiegen. Zeit, seinen Plan in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen.

„Was liest du da denn schon wieder, Granger? Etwa schon wieder Geschichte der Zauberei? Die Prüfungen sind doch erst in ein paar Monaten...du solltest dich nicht schon jetzt total verrückt machen."

„Ich habe eben nicht vor, als zweitbeste des Jahrganges abzuschneiden" erwiderte sie spitz und traf genau Dracos wunden Punkt. Sein Vater hielt ihm oft genug vor, dass er sich von einem Schlammblut auf den zweiten Platz verweisen ließe.

Normalerweise wäre Draco bei diesen Worten von Hermine vollkommen ausgerastet, doch heute atmete er tief durch, setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf und erwiderte nur:

„Du könntest dir auch langsam mal was neues einfallen lassen." Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Gar keine fiesen Widerworte von dir, Malfoy?"

„Nein...heute nicht! Ich gehe mich gleich bei Pansy abreagieren und sie hat es gerne wenn ich etwas Wut im Bauch habe...falls du verstehst?" entgegnete er mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie ihr Blick von erstaunt zu angewidert wechselte und von da zu...ja...was eigentlich?

Er würde ja sagen, es wechselte zu traurig...aber warum sollte sie deshalb traurig sein? Ehe er sich jedoch sicher sein konnte, was er da gerade gesehen hatte, war ihr Blick wieder auf das Buch geheftet und mit einem gemurmelten „Viel Spaß" konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Inhalt.

Zumindest sah es für ihn so aus. Er ging also kurz in sein Zimmer, um so zu tun, als müsse er da noch etwas holen und wäre nur deshalb hierher zurückgekommen, ehe er sich wieder in Richtung Porträt begab.

Er öffnete das Porträt, und rief ihr ein „Bis Später" zu. Dann, als er merkte, dass sie nicht von ihrem Buch aufsah, warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und schloss das Porträt ohne den Raum zu verlassen. Nun hieß es warten.

**oooOOOooo**

Nach ca. 10 Minuten legte Hermine seufzend ihr Buch auf die Seite. Ihm war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass sie in dieser ganzen Zeit nicht einmal umgeblättert hatte. ‚Was sie wohl so ins Grübeln gebracht hat, dass sie nur still vor sich hingestarrt hat?' fragte er sich, ohne den Blick von Hermine abzuwenden.

Mit einem wehmütigen Blick sah Hermine noch einmal auf das Portrait, und erst dachte er schon, sie hätte ihn entdeckt, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging auf die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer zu.

Die Schlafzimmer der Schulsprecher lagen beide weiter oben im Turm und jedes hatte eine eigene Treppe als Zugang. Wenigstens gab es hier die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht mehr, die einem männlichen Wesen normalerweise den Zutritt zu den Mädchenschlafsälen verwehrten.

Scheinbar waren die Gründer davon ausgegangen, dass Schülersprecher im letzten Jahr vernünftig genug wären, um sich nicht unerlaubt Zugang zu dem Mädchenzimmer zu verschaffen.

‚Tja...wie man sich doch täuschen kann!' dachte Draco grinsend und verfolgte Hermine so leise wie möglich. Er wollte nicht zu sehr zu ihr aufschließen, aber auch nicht zu großen Abstand halten, immerhin wollte er mit in ihr Zimmer schlüpfen, ohne die Türe noch einmal öffnen zu müssen.

Er hatte Glück und schaffte es gerade so, durch die offene Türe zu huschen, ehe Hermine sie ins Schloss warf. Er stellte sich an die Wand neben ihren Kleiderschrank und hoffte, hier unbemerkt seinen Beobachterposten beibehalten zu können.

Die Gryffindor setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und kramte in einer Schublade, welche sie zuvor mit einem Zauber entsichert hatte. Sie förderte ein kleines Büchlein zu Tage, und Draco musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, dass dies wohl ihr Tagebuch war.

Mit verbissener Miene begann sie etwas hineinzuschreiben und füllte langsam Seite um Seite. Ein paar mal seufzte sie laut und einmal war Draco der Meinung, sie sogar unterdrückt schluchzen gehört zu haben.

Insgeheim fragte er sich, was sie wohl so sehr betrübte und hoffte, vielleicht einen Blick in das Tagebuch werfen zu können. Ein Malfoy war zwar nicht neugierig, aber manche Sachen waren vielleicht einmal nützlich, wenn man sie wusste.

Er wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als Hermine sich energisch ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und dann aufstand. Als er ihr verweintes Gesicht sah, tat sie ihm fast leid. Und es machte ihn noch neugieriger, was wohl in ihrem kleinen, hübschen Kopf vor sich ging.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen lassen und starrte nun an die Decke. Das war die Gelegenheit für Draco, einen Blick in ihr noch immer aufgeschlagenes Tagebuch zu werfen.

Mit raschen, leisen Schritten ging er bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wich dabei einem Paar Schuhe aus, das sie vorhin wohl achtlos dorthin hatte fallen lassen, und stand dann vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Er blickte sich noch einmal sicherheitshalber zu dem Mädchen um, doch dieses lag noch immer mit starrem Blick auf ihrem Bett und rührte sich nicht.  
Also beugte sich der Slytherin über den Stuhl und begann zu lesen:

_...er ist wieder bei IHR. Wie ich sie dafür hasse! Sie sagt zwar, sie liebt ihn, doch sie weiß noch nicht einmal was Liebe ist. Mir geht es schließlich schlecht, wenn er sich mit anderen trifft. Ihr ist das völlig egal! _

Und ihm ist es auch egal, wenn sie noch andere Männer neben ihm hat. Das ist doch keine Beziehung, verdammt!

Und mich sieht er nicht einmal. Es ist ihm völlig egal, wie es mir geht. Ihm würde nicht einmal auffallen, dass es mir schlecht geht, wenn ich vor seinen Augen weinend zusammen brechen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde mich dafür eher noch verspotten...

‚Oh, da kann einem Granger ja fast leid tun. Was verliebt sie sich auch in so einen Arsch?' dachte Draco während des Lesens.

_...was sie jetzt wohl gerade machen? Sicherlich tut er gerade die Dinge mit ihr, die ich mir heimlich von ihm erträume. Und das Allerschlimmste ist, dass es mich erregt, mir die beiden bei ihrem Liebesspiel vorzustellen. _

So bescheuert muss man erstmal sein! Ich werde alleine beim Gedanken daran, wie sich ihre Hände über seinen athletischen Körper bewegen, schon ganz feucht...

Draco spürte, wie ihn diese intimen Gedanken seiner Schulsprecherkollegin ebenfalls erregten. Was würde er nicht dafür geben, sie nur einmal in Besitz zu nehmen.

Einmal all die unanständigen Dinge mit ihr zu tun, die ihm mit Pansy schon lange keinen Spaß mehr machten. Aber das würde wohl Wunschdenken bleiben. Sie würde ihn schließlich nie im Leben ran lassen!

_...warum konnte ich mich nicht in jemand anderen verlieben? Warum ausgerechnet ER? Warum nicht Ron? _

Ich weiß, dass er schon lange in mich verliebt ist...nein...der Gedanke ist einfach zu abwegig...ich würde ja auch nicht mit meinem Bruder schlafen! Das käme auf das gleiche raus! ...

‚Gott sei Dank...Weasley ist echt unter ihrer Würde! Und das obwohl sie ein Schlammblut ist' setzte er in Gedanken schnell noch hinterher, ehe er weiter las.

_...Und die anderen Jungs interessieren mich einfach nicht. Ich habe nur Augen für ihn. Leider wird er diese Gefühle niemals erwidern. Warum habe ich mich auch ausgerechnet in IHN verlieben müssen? _

Hier endete der Eintrag und Draco konnte gerade noch ein lautes Keuchen unterdrücken, indem er sich einmal kräftig auf die Zunge biss. In wen war sie wohl verliebt?

Und warum sollte derjenige sie wohl nicht bemerken? Leider stand da nirgendwo ein Name. Wer war mit IHR gemeint? Ihm hätte doch auffallen müssen, wenn Granger in jemanden verliebt gewesen wäre.

Sonst war er doch bei solchen Dingen auch nicht so blind. Er würde schon fast von sich behaupten, er hätte einen siebten Sinn für Mädchen, die verliebt waren. Aber bei Hermine hätte er niemals auch nur daran gedacht, geschweige denn es geglaubt!

**oooOOOooo**

Immer noch sehr verwirrt, blickte er wieder zu Hermine und hier verschlug es ihm erneut die Sprache. Sie starrte nicht mehr an die Decke. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und während sie mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste durch ihre Bluse massierte, stöhnte sie leise seinen Namen.

Sie stöhnte SEINEN Namen? Er musste sich doch verhört haben! Nein...sie sagte tatsächlich seinen Namen! Eben gerade schon wieder! Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! Er war mit dem Tagebucheintrag gemeint! Und SIE ist Pansy!

Am liebsten hätte er sich an die Stirn geschlagen. Wie konnte er nur SOWAS übersehen? Seine berühmten Malfoy-Sinne hatten in diesem Punkt aber mächtig versagt!

Wieder stöhnte sie, diesmal etwas lauter und Dracos Augen wurden wie magisch von ihr angezogen.  
Er spürte bei diesem Anblick fast augenblicklich das Blut von seinem Kopf zwischen seine Beine schießen.

Sie sah aber auch zu geil aus, wie sie so dalag, hoch erregt, mit leicht geröteten Wangen und sich selbst streichelte.  
Der Slytherin stand wie angewurzelt und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

Als eine Hand von ihrer Brust über ihren Bauch nach unten wanderte, musste er sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht ebenfalls zu stöhnen. In kleinen Kreisen streichelte sie sich weiter und weiter hinunter bis zum Saum ihres Rockes.

Dort schlängelte sie ihre Finger unter den Stoff und schob ihre Hand an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel langsam wieder nach oben, wobei sie den Stoff mitnahm und so vor Dracos Blick mehr und mehr Haut entblößte.

Draco hatte inzwischen seine Finger in die Rückenlehne des Schreibtischstuhles gekrallt und atmete heftig, während es zwischen seinen Beinen immer heftiger pochte, und ihm langsam aber sicher kein Platz mehr in seiner Hose blieb.  
So erregt war er bei Pansy nicht einmal bei seinem ersten Mal gewesen.

**oooOOOooo**

Hermine hatte inzwischen den Saum ihres, wie Draco nun deutlich sehen konnte, slytherin - grünen Höschens erreicht und strich mit ihrer Hand durch den Stoff über ihren Schamhügel, was ihr ein erneutes lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Ihre andere Hand war noch immer mit ihren Brüsten beschäftigt. Allerdings war Draco bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass sie inzwischen die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geöffnet hatte und nun nur noch ihr BH den Blick auf ihre Brüste verdeckte.

Sein Blick wurde wieder von der Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln angezogen, die sich nun unter den Saum des Höschens schob und zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand, wo sie sich in einem sanften Rhythmus auf und ab bewegte.

Als sie erneut seinen Namen stöhnte, war es um seinen Verstand endgültig geschehen. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er bis zu ihrem Bett. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch, dann kniete er sich so hin, dass er augenblicklich seinen Kopf zwischen ihren leicht gespreizten Schenkeln vergraben konnte, ehe er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf zog.

Hermine bemerkte ihn erst, als er einen Kuss auf die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels platzierte.  
Erschreckt keuchte sie auf, als sie erkannte, wer da bei ihr im Zimmer war.

Doch als sie sich unter ihm wegschieben wollte, sah Draco ihr in die Augen und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Hermine konnte keinerlei Spott oder Bosheit in seinem Blick erkennen.

Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass sie viel zu erregt war, um sich gegen die Erfüllung all ihrer Träume zu wehren, so dass sie Draco gewähren ließ. Dieser streichelte mit einer Hand nun über ihr Höschen, welches schon deutlich feucht war, dabei blickte er ihr fest in die Augen.

Hermines Blick wurde vor Lust ganz vernebelt und Draco konzentrierte sich nun ganz auf sein Tun.  
Er hakte seine Finger in den Bund des Slips und zog ihn ihr langsam aus. Dabei verfolgte er den Weg nach unten mit seinem Mund bis zu ihren Knöcheln.

Er warf das Höschen achtlos zur Seite und küsste sich seinen Weg wieder nach oben. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso stärker wand sich Hermine unter ihm.

Als er schließlich die zarten, lockigen Haare an seiner Nase spüren konnte, sog er ihren Geruch tief in sich auf. Nie hatte eine Frau bisher so sehr nach Erregung und Sex gerochen wie Hermine. Alleine dieser Geruch machte ihn schon halb wahnsinnig.

Er bedeckte ihren Venushügel mit zarten Küssen und tauchte dann seine Zunge zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen, was Hermine laut aufstöhnen ließ.

Er begann ihren Kitzler mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen, um dann sanft daran zu saugen, worauf sich die junge Frau unter ihm heftig aufbäumte und ihm ihr Becken entgegenbog.

Himmel...er wollte sie mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben. Was stellte sie nur mit ihm an? Wie schaffte sie es, ihm ohne großes Zutun den Verstand zu rauben? Er wusste es nicht. Und in diesem Moment war es ihm auch völlig egal.

Ihrem Höschen folgten nun auch ihr Rock und kurz darauf die Bluse. Alleine ihr BH war noch da wo er hingehörte. Er bedeckte ihren Bauch mit kleinen Küssen, tauchte immer wieder mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und streichelte jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte.

Immer wieder malte er kleine Kreise mit seiner Zunge auf ihren Körper und genoss es, wenn sie Schauer der Erregung heimsuchten.

So küsste er sich seinen Weg nach oben, bis er halb auf und halb neben ihr lag und sie sanft in die empfindliche Stelle am Halsansatz biss.

Hermine hatte ebenfalls angefangen, ihn zu streicheln und zerwuschelte gerade seine Haare, als er endlich ihren Mund fand, und ihre Lippen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinten.

Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass Hermine sein Hemd aus seiner Hose gezogen hatte und nun ihre Hände auf der nackten Haut nach oben schob. Seine Hände waren ebenfalls weiterhin auf Wanderschaft über ihren Körper, und als sich eine davon zwischen die Schenkel der Gryffindor verirrte krallte sie ihm leidenschaftlich die Fingernägel in den Rücken.

Durch das Stöhnen öffnete sie ihren Mund und er nutzte die Chance und stupste mit seiner Zunge sanft in ihren Mund. Ihre Zunge erwiderte dieses Spiel scheu, wurde aber schnell sicherer und mutiger.

Ihre Hände waren inzwischen auf seiner Brust und kämpften mit den Knöpfen. Sobald sie diese geöffnet hatte, schob sie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und begrüßte die nackte Haut mit einigen vorsichtigen Küssen.

Ihre ganze Scheu und Vorsicht zeigten Draco ziemlich deutlich, dass er ihr Erster war und er wollte ihr Erstes Mal so schön wie möglich für sie machen. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so viel Zeit, doch heute konnte es ihm fast nicht lange genug dauern.

Er küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich und schob dabei die Hände hinter ihren Rücken, wo er nach wenigen Sekunden ihren BH geöffnet hatte und dieses störende Stück Stoff ebenfalls auf den Boden beförderte.

Er löste seine Lippen von ihrem Mund und saugte nun zärtlich an ihren Brustwarzen, die sich ihm schon hart entgegenreckten.  
Er unterbrach sein Tun nur als er merkte, dass Hermine wohl gerne seine Hose öffnen wollte, sich aber nicht so recht traute.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er ihr in die Augen. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern und er beschloss ihr zu helfen. Mit wenigen geübten Handgriffen hatte er Gürtel und Knöpfe geöffnet und die Hose landete bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden.

Nun trennte die beiden nur noch der dünne, schwarze Stoff seiner Boxershorts voneinander.  
Hermine streichelte federleicht über seine harte Erregung und entlockte ihm damit ein Stöhnen, was sie aber so verstörte, dass sie mit ihren Streicheleinheiten gleich wieder aufhören wollte.

Als Draco dies bemerkte, nahm er sanft ihre Hand und drückte sie auf die Stelle zurück, die sie soeben verlassen hatte. Wieder blickte er ihr in die Augen, und es ließ ihn leicht schmunzeln, dass sie tatsächlich etwas rot geworden war.

Gryffindors waren schon ein seltsames Völkchen. Es schien ihr nicht im Geringsten peinlich zu sein, dass er sie an ihrer intimsten Stelle mit dem Mund verwöhnte, doch sobald er vor Lust stöhnte wurde sie rot.

Er küsste sie wieder auf den Mund und hierbei wurde nicht nur er immer leidenschaftlicher. Auch schien Hermine nun mutiger geworden zu sein mit ihren Liebkosungen. Als ihre Hand in seine Hose glitt und seinen harten Schaft umschloss, stöhnte er so laut auf, dass er der Meinung war, man hätte es in der ganzen Schule hören müssen.

Hermines zarte Finger strichen nun an seiner harten Erregung sachte auf und ab, und er wusste, dass er diese süße Qual nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Er wollte sie. Und wie er sie wollte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich soweit zurücknehmen, sich nicht auf der Stelle auf sie zu stürzen und sie zu nehmen.  
Was ihn allerdings verwunderte: auch die Gryffindor schien nicht mehr länger warten zu wollen. Energisch zog sie ihm die Boxershorts aus und massierte dann wieder sein hartes Glied.

Er küsste sie noch einmal liebevoll auf den Mund, ehe er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Er brauchte die Frage nicht laut stellen, sie schien auch so zu wissen, was er wollte.

Ihre Antwort war ein zaghaftes Nicken. Er lächelte sie an und sie wusste, dass es bedeuten sollte, dass er vorsichtig mit ihr sein würde.

Draco rollte sich auf sie und platzierte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Und während er langsam und vorsichtig in sie eindrang, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und trank den kleinen Schrei von ihren Lippen.

Das Mädchen hatte sich in seinen Rücken gekrallt, und er ließ ihr einen Moment, um sich an die neue Fülle zu gewöhnen. Als er fühlte, dass sie sich wieder ein wenig entspannte, begann er, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen.

Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, um nicht ein paar Mal hart zuzustoßen und sich selbst zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Hermines Küsse wurden wieder fordernder, und ihre Hände waren wieder auf Wanderschaft über seinen Rücken und seinen Hintern gegangen.

Er stieß nun schneller in sie, und sie warf daraufhin den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und saugte sich an ihrem Hals fest, wodurch sie gleich noch lauter stöhnte.

Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und versuchte dadurch, ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Lange würde Draco das nicht mehr aushalten. Jede Bewegung in ihrer feuchten Enge war süße Folter für ihn und trieb ihn unaufhaltsam auf die Klippe des Höhepunktes zu.

Hermines Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter, sie schrie schon fast und wand sich unter ihm. Er spürte, wie sie sich mehr und mehr anspannte, wie ein Bogen kurz vor dem Schuss.

Plötzlich krallte sie die Finger in seinen Rücken und er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln heftig um seine Männlichkeit zusammenzogen, während sie ihren Orgasmus laut herausschrie.

Das war auch für ihn zu viel. Wenige Sekunden später stürzte er ebenfalls über die Klippe und ergoss sich heiß und zuckend in sie.

**oooOOOooo**

Schwer atmend lag er auf ihr und sah ihr in die leuchtenden Augen. Ganz egal, wie sehr er es vorher schon die ganze Zeit abgestritten hatte...in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er sie liebte.

Er würde nie wieder ohne sie sein können. Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
Er zog sie in seine Arme und raunte ihr heiser ins Ohr: „Das ist alles Potters Schuld...doch dieses eine Mal bin ich ihm wirklich dankbar dafür!"

Hermine lachte darauf hin. „Ja...ich glaube...ich muss mich auch bei Harry bedanken." Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sie sich enger in seine Arme.

**Ende**

_

* * *

_

Und...was sagt ihr? Hat es Euch gefallen? Wollt ihr in Zukunft mehr solche Stories von mir lesen? Habt ihr noch Verbesserungsvorschläge für mich???

_Sagt es mir über den kleinen Knopf links unten! ;)_


End file.
